In wireless telecommunication, access to radiofrequency (RF) spectrum is regulated. Even in instances in which a RF band can be utilized for wireless operation without a license, like the 2.4 GHz Industrial, Scientific and Medical band, frequency resources remain limited. In addition, transmission power for a network transmitter is regulated. Accordingly, wireless telecommunication development focuses on efficient approaches to maximize utility, e.g., maximize a number of served subscribers within finite resources, without deteriorating subscriber perceived quality of service. Regardless peculiarities of pursued approaches, a leading design principle is to improve traffic utilization to ensure capacity of a network, its wireless link in particular, by effectively multiplexing information while mitigating unwarranted signaling and overhead.
Among overhead incurred by a service provider is transmission of firmware over-the-air (FOTA) updates typically necessary for maintenance and improvement of wireless device performance, a mobile device manufacturers steadily update device portfolio with novel devices an associated novel device code or firmware. Large service providers or network operators can manage FOTA updates for a substantive number (e.g., 105-109) of devices, thus incurring significant undesired overhead on the provider's wireless link when updates are effected. Therefore, efficient approaches to mobile device management can improve traffic conditions in a wireless link and further service provider or network operator utility.